


The Old Guard on Ice

by fandomsandflash



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Sports, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandflash/pseuds/fandomsandflash
Summary: iceskating!au set in the Olympics where Nicky and Joe are competitors :)got the idea from a tumblr post by @ noenoaholi
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I'm hoping to update fairly frequently :).

Nicky felt the sweat bead on his forehead and had to resist the urge to wipe it away with his hand. He stood motionless in the middle of the rink, holding his pose, as he let himself land back in his body. The lights and noises of the stadium slowly filtered back into his brain and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. 

He heard one person clapping from the side and skated over to the figure, ignoring the call of his coach from the other side of the rink. As he got closer he recognized Andromache from Greece, one of the top competitors for women's figure skating. She may have intimidated someone else with her near-perfect technique and reputation that preceded her, but she and Nicky had been friends for a long time. She handed him a towel and his bag, and said, “is that your new routine?” She didn’t sound too impressed. 

“Is that your new haircut?” Nicky fired back with a smile. Her hair, blond for the last five years, was now a darker color closer to black. She looked good with it, not that she could ever make any haircut look bad though. 

“Yup,” Andy said as she ran her fingers through her new locks. “You’re lucky I was the only one here to see that. I can’t believe you didn’t reserve this time, anyone can just walk in and watch your routine.” In preparation for the Olympics it was more typical for people to reserve times on the rink so the choreography could be kept a secret until the actual competition. 

“I’m getting too old for those types of things.” Nicky winked at her, continuing, “you’re not getting any younger either.”

They were both veterans of the competitive figure skating world and had won their fair share of championships and were both well-known in the scene. This wasn’t either of their first times at the Olympics, but Nicky had yet to win a gold medal. He had a feeling that this might be his last chance to qualify and come because of his age. Every year there were more young, talented skaters who were bright-eyed and new to the competition. 

“Hey!” Andy swatted his arm and stepped aside to let Nicky step out of the rink. “Although you’re right, and the new ones this year seem particularly.. eager.” Nicky sat on one of the benches as he unlaced his skates, preparing to take a break he thought was deserved but would probably piss off his coach. Oh well, what can you do?

Andy continued, “a new American skater, Nile, is all anyone can talk about. But in your division, I’ve heard some rumors about someone named Yusuf. Apparently, he’s got a mindblowing routine.” Nicky had never been one for gossip but he couldn’t deny the intrigue of learning more about his competition. 

Andy smiled, taking his silence as permission to continue. “I know you probably haven’t heard of him, but he might give you a run for your money. At least, that’s what people have been saying.” Nicky stood, holding his skates in one hand, and threw the towel over his shoulder.    
  


Nicky kissed his friend on both cheeks, saying, “thanks, but don’t worry about me. You should be concerned about yourself!” They both laughed and Andy walked out onto the rink, leaving Nicky to move towards the door. 

Just then, Nicky’s coach caught up to him and began berating him with words. Things to improve on, things to tweak, much too much information for Nicky to process right now. He said a few placating sentences to his coach, promising to work on certain things, to come back later. As soon as his coach left Nicky let out a loud sigh. Of course the other man just wanted to help, but Nicky was his own worst critic. He knew what he had to do, but he was just wiped at the moment. 

He continued to walk towards the exit and pulled up his phone to check the time. Just then, though, someone jostled into him and caused his phone to go flying out of his hand. Nicky saw the events play out in slow motion, including the slow fall of his phone and its devastating collision with the ground. It landed face down and Nicky dove down to retrieve it, quickly checking for any damage. 

Nicky looked up, upset. “Hey, can you look where you’re going?” Before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Nicky could feel the anger leaving his face as his heart took control of his whole body. The man standing in front of him was in sweatpants and a tank top, not typical training gear, and he had a backpack slung over one shoulder. He didn’t look like anyone Nicky recognized from previous years. 

Kind eyes, a head full of dark curls he would love to run his fingers through, and now, a grin that spread over the other man’s face.    
  
“I’m so sorry,” the angel said with an apologetic smile. “Is your phone okay?” Nicky looked down, having forgotten all about it. It seemed… surprisingly intact for the damage it had taken. 

“It looks fine,” Nicky said with a sigh. He was oscillating between anger and awe, his rage not fitting in with the flutter of his heart. 

“Let me make it up to you,” the other man said. “I promise to watch where I’m going. I’ll buy you lunch right now, if you’re not doing anything.” Nicky noted the slight accent gracing his words, the wonderful ways his eyes crinkled with his smile. And his lips. God, those lips. Nicky was not okay. 

“Lunch?” Nicky’s own words reverberated in his ears. He couldn’t even string two words together. 

“If you’re free, that is.” The man seemed more unsure now, shifting on his feet. Was he … asking him on a date?

The other man stuck his hand out, his smile turning nervous now. “I’m Joe.” Nicky took the outstretched hand and shook it, the palm to palm contact searing into his brain. How was it that Nicky could feel two heartbeats in that one handshake? 

“Nicky. Nice to meet you, Joe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what country to make Joe from - I don't want to be insensitive but I'm honestly not sure. If anyone has any input about this I would greatly appreciate it LOL. 
> 
> The idea is from some art I saw on tumblr and I couldn't resist writing it. My life has been a little crazy ately with school starting again so sorry I've been neglecting my other fics! Hope I can update those soon! 
> 
> Thanks again and stay safe out there everyone <3\. These two bring me joy in this crazy time and I hope they can bring you a little bit of joy too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! thanks for the support!

“Lunch sounds great,” Nicky heard himself say. Shoot, what was he thinking? He didn’t have time to get a meal with this handsome stranger. 

But the other man’s eyes crinkled and the corners of his lips turned up and Nicky suddenly couldn’t remember a single good reason for him not to go. “Great!” Joe readjusted his backpack straps and looked at the things Nicky was carrying - a pair of skates, his phone, and a bright pink towel slung over his shoulder with the initials A and Q embroidered on them. 

“Do you need to drop off your stuff?” Joe gestured towards his skates. 

“Yeah, just give me a second to get my things from my locker and change. Then we can go.” Nicky turned away and started walking towards the locker room. As soon as Joe wasn’t in his direct field of vision, he wondered what he was doing. His diet before the competition was crucial, almost as much as how much he still had to practice. But he also didn’t want to pass up this opportunity, the connection he felt with Joe. 

Nicky turned the handle to enter the locker room and he heard Joe’s footprints trailing behind him, almost hesitantly. Nicky walked over to his locker and opened it, taking the opportunity to look at the other man. He looked a little nervous, and slightly out of place in the locker room. Nicky wondered why he had come to the rink in the first place, if he was related to one of the competitors or something like that. 

But all that could come later. For now, Nicky wanted to change out of his sweat-soaked shirt into the extra he had packed, but was unsure about undressing in front of this relative stranger. What if he was a crazed fan who whipped out his phone as soon as Nicky took his shirt off? But Nicky also didn’t want to wear this shirt out, so he sighed and pulled it off. 

When he snuck a peek as he pulled on his spare shirt, Joe wasn’t even looking, instead had his back politely turned and was examining a different locker. Nicky gathered his wallet, phone, keys, and put his skates away carefully. No need for unnecessary carelessness so close to competition time. 

Nicky walked up behind Joe, trying to peek around his shoulder to see whose locker he was looking at. Joe seemed a little startled and jumped when Nicky read out loud, “Yusuf. Egypt.”

Joe turned around abruptly and Nicky was suddenly aware of their proximity. Nicky could count the dark eyelashes framing those kind eyes. He could feel the surprised exhale that Joe left out when he, too, realized how close they were. Nicky stepped back a second too late, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and apologized, “sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” In an effort to change the subject, Nicky continued, “I don’t know who that is. Yo-sef.”

Joe seemed to recover from his moment of paralysis before saying, “Yusuf.”

“Hm?” Nicky looked up, confused. 

Joe shook his head, seeming to clear some confusion away. “I think it’s pronounced Yusuf.”

“Oh,” Nicky said. “Yusuf, my apologies.” Nicky was a little confused, but he didn’t want to pry. Joe seemed a little upset, if not upset then put out. Maybe he knew this Yusuf and didn’t like him?

“No need to apologize,” Joe responded and the moment of awkwardness evaporated. That easy smile returned to his face and he moved towards the exit of the locker room, opening the door and holding it open. “Let’s get out of here, habibi.”

-

Nicky didn’t know what that meant but did not want to return to their previous state of discomfort, so he decided not to say anything. Now Nicky followed Joe as he led them out of the rink and into the sunlight. Nicky inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and let the sunshine on his face warm him. Sometimes he spent so much time in the rink he forgot how nice it was to feel the sun. When Nicky opened his eyes, he felt Joe looking at him. 

Nicky looked over to him, their eyes meeting, and Joe smiled. “You’re beautiful,” Joe said. Nicky blushed and sputtered. Where had that come from? Nicky tried to form words, to say something, anything, but his brain was not working. Apparently handsome men and their kind words were enough to shut him down. 

Instead, Nicky just set off, walking at a brisk pace. He felt Joe jog to catch up to him, then heard his warm laughter. “Sorry, didn’t mean to overstep.” Joe fell in with Nicky matching his quick steps with long strides. Nicky still couldn’t get over the warm feeling that was blooming in his chest, and not just from the sun shining overhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these two instead of working on my college apps. LOL well I hope you are all doing well and enjoyed this chapter. Sorry they're coming out at such a slow pace, my life has been a little crazy and stressful lately. Like everyone else I'm sure!
> 
> I promise to try to update more and with more details/plot in the future, not just filler! haha well leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, I know I always appreciate it! and as always shoutout to Noe whose art inspired this fic!
> 
> stay safe out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!! thanks for reading everyone, I'm posting this late at night so please pardon any typos :). hope you're all doing well!

CHAPTER 3

Once they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Nicky looked uneasily over the menu. There were many things he would love to eat, but with just days before the first round, he should really be conscious of how what he ate affects his body. Not to mention how form-fitting the costume was. 

As they put in their orders, Nicky caught the waitress sending a few extra smiles to Joe, who sat across from him, all cheery smiles and perfect hair. Nicky felt the hackles of jealousy rising in him, even though he had no reason to be jealous. He barely knew the other man, but the way their waitress flipped her hair was enough to make his stomach roll. 

When said waitress brought out their food, she put the dishes in front of them, then sat a drink down in front of Joe. “On the house,” she said, winking. Nicky had to resist the urge to throw up in his mouth. Joe just smiled, looking a little confused, and thanked her. Nicky noted the way that his eyes did not linger as she walked away, though. 

Could Joe really be this oblivious? But as the conversation eventually turned in that direction, Nicky asked, “you know our waitress has a thing for you, right?”

Joe’s eyes widened and he coughed a little, the food in his mouth getting stuck in his throat. Once he caught his breath a little, he managed to grind out, “what?”

Nicky looked at him, continuing “she obviously likes you. She keeps smiling at you, and you didn’t order that drink.” Nicky gestured toward the now half-finished Coke, feeling a little ridiculous but still sure of his own eyes. “You really didn’t notice?” 

Nicky tilted his head and waited for an answer as Joe regained his composure. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. And to be honest, I’m not sure why she would be looking at me when you’re right there.” With this, Joe winked and even though Nicky laughed and rolled his eyes, he felt butterflies in his stomach take off. 

Eventually the topic returned to the Olympics and Nicky asked, “so what are you here for? Are you a friend of someone? If they’re in the skating world, I might know them.” He trailed off when he saw the unhappy look on Joe’s face. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it, if that’s alright.” Joe looked at him and smiled sheepishly. And how could Nicky say no to that smile?

Nicky continued though, offering his own reasons. “I’m competing soon. The Free Program, for Italy. That’s where I was born. And I’m a bit nervous but all I can do is my best, right?” Nicky didn’t know how Joe got him talking so easily, he was usually much more reserved around people he knew. Much less telling a relative stranger that he was feeling unsure. How did this man get under his skin like that?

But just as he was doubting himself, Joe reached across the table and set his hand on Nicky’s, gently. “I’m sure you are going to be amazing. I’ve watched a few of your programs, if I’m being honest, and I’m blown away every time. Even if you don’t win, I’m sure your performance will be outstanding.” 

Nicky felt his cheeks warm up as he stared at their hands touching, unable to tear his gaze away. When Nicky looked up, he locked eyes with Joe and could barely think, let alone form words. Joe laughed and removed his hand, running it through his hair. “Sorry,” Joe said. “I didn’t mean that to sound like I’m some creepy fan or anything. I just really admire you.”

Nicky missed the warmth of his palm already, the feeling of dry skin on skin. “Don’t worry. You don’t sound creepy. I’m flattered, actually.” Nicky smiled but wondered who this man was, how he knew Nicky but Nicky didn’t know him. Was he a relative of a fellow skater?

Nicky noted that the next time the waitress came over she was all business, probably because she had witnessed the charged interaction between the two. But Nicky also noted how Joe didn’t spare her a glance because his eyes were trained on Nicky. His gaze wasn’t scrutinizing, though, it had some heat in it. Nicky pretended not to notice the stare, or how abruptly Joe looked away when Nicky would turn to him. 

After they finished and Joe had insisted on paying despite Nicky’s many protests, they were walking back to the arena. Nicky apologized profusely as he made his way into the stadium. “I had a really good time,” Nicky heard himself say. God, he couldn’t think of anything more original?

But his thoughts were quickly silenced as Joe threw him a smile and said, “me too. Maybe we could do it again? Sometime you don’t have to rush off?”

“Sure,” Nicky said as his inner self jumped with joy. But just as Nicky turned away to make his way inside, Joe stopped him. 

“Let’s exchange numbers,” Joe said with a laugh. “Otherwise, how are we going to find each other again?” The crinkle next to his eyes and the playful curve of his lips made Nicky’s anxiety dissipate. Nicky pulled out his phone and handed it to Joe, watching as he put in his number. 

“Well, I’ll see you soon then.” Nicky always felt the most awkward about this part, the goodbye until next time. How do you say see you later in a polite yet interested way?

But Joe just beamed at him and said, “see you soon!” Then he leaned in. At first, Nicky thought he was going to kiss him, and the anticipation made his heart thud in his chest. But instead, Joe brushed his lips against Nicky’s cheek. The typical Italian greeting, and Nicky was somehow thrown off by it. The hair from Joe’s beard tickled his cheek and Nicky couldn’t move. They were so close now, close enough to actually kiss. 

When Joe stepped back, Nicky felt the loss of his presence so deeply he thought he could weep. Instead, though, Nicky moved in to brush their cheeks together on the other side. After all, he would simply feel uneven if he left one side not attended to. 

-

[to Andy]   
I think I just went on a date. Know any skaters related to a Joe? He spoke English but had a slight accent. 

[to Nicky]  
OMG U WHAT??? MY LITTLE NICKY ALL GROWN UP

[to Andy]  
Andromache… Do you know anyone like that?

[to Nicky]  
Wow you must really like him if you’re asking me about him. I’m surprised you didn’t just ghost him like you normally do haha. 

[to Nicky]  
But no worries, my love. I’ll look into it for you ;).

[to Andy]  
Thanks :)

-

[to Joe]  
Hey, this is Nicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY/WEEK/MONTH!!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well, if I'm being honest I have been struggling a bit lately HAHA. Just feeling stressed. But I'm happy to be able to write and feel better. So I hope this fic brings you a little bit of joy. 
> 
> Have a good one and please stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH im sorry this is so late. my life has been.. stressful to say the least. but i hope you are all doing well and please enjoy this latest installment!

CHAPTER 4

The next morning, Nicky was up early. Doing exercises, stretching, some strength training for his body, just trying to get in the right headspace. He was going to the rink later in the day today, so he had to make sure to be ready when he had the time to practice. The only way to win was to make the absolute most of the time he did have on the rink. 

Even though Nicky was known for his technicality and precision when it came to his performances, many people noted that he seemed a bit emotionless sometimes. Cold and distant, while not necessarily a bad thing, wasn’t the emotion that Nicky wanted to portray while he was performing. And his coach had been texting him all morning, sending him romantic videos and trying to get Nicky to “feel the vibes”. Nicky thought he was perfectly vibe-y, thank you very much. 

He had been texting Joe that whole morning, not that he would ever admit it to his coach, but he was thoroughly distracted. Something about the simplicity of his phone lighting up because of a notification from Joe was enough to make Nicky’s heart flutter and his cheeks heat. Wasn’t it silly that a notification set his pulse racing?

Nicky had never liked someone like this, not so immediately. He had relationships in the past, sure, but no one was able to open him up the way Joe was. His past boyfriends and his one girlfriend in high school hadn’t been bad people, just not for him in the end. There was never that instant connection and chemistry before. 

And Nicky told Andy this much, told her how much he liked him. Even though they had only gotten lunch once and had barely known each other 24 hours.

[to Nicky]

it’s Andy!! Quynh and i are coming to watch your practice today ;) dont worry we wont be too critical, just wanted to see you again. and Quynh wants to see you!! 

[to Andy]

I’m excited! See you both then. :)

[to Nicky]

And maybe we will meet your mystery man ;)

[to Nicky]

just be careful, Nico. i know you, and i don’t want you to get hurt. don’t rush into anything, ok?

[to Andy]

You worry too much. But of course, I will be careful. 

-

A few hours later, Nicky was in the rink, his sweat soaking through the front of his shirt. He had been out there what seemed like an eternity but also ten seconds, but his body ached. Between practicing his jump combinations and the conditioning he did before, Nicky felt every muscle scream for rest. But his coach had noted that he seemed to bring more emotion to his performance. Of course, his coach attributed it to his methods, but Nicky had a sneaking suspicion that the butterflies in his chest had something to do with it too. Just then, he looked up to see Andy and Quynh walk in. 

Or at least he assumed it was them, as he could barely see with sweat dripping into his eyes. He wiped away the perspiration and made his way over to the entrance of the rink, but not before Quynh launched herself at him. She was all compact muscles and smiling eyes, her laughter contagious. 

Nicky wobbled a little on his skates, trying to catch her while balancing both their weights. Even though he and Andy had known each other longer, Nicky had always loved the easy way Quynh had about her, the way her grins always made her eyes crinkle at the corners. 

It was easy to love those two, Andy’s biting remarks that were balanced by Quynh’s sweet laugh. But Nicky’s arms trembled as he supported both their weights, breathing in the clean scent of her shampoo before he laughed and set her down gently. With him wearing his skates and her in sneakers, their height difference was even more prominent than ever. 

She cupped his face in both hands and gave him kisses on both cheeks, Nicky feeling a smile creep over his face. Quynh lightly hit him on the arm and said, “you have been avoiding me!”

  
Nicky did feel bad that they hadn’t spoken in a while, but knew from her tone that she was joking. Andy stepped out onto the ice to join them, and Nicky was suddenly overcome with a rush of gratitude for his friends. As different as they all were, and as many things as they had to overcome, they had each other. 

They all turned to look, though, when the voice of Nicky’s coach rang out across the rink, saying, “this is a closed practice. You can’t be here.”

Nicky felt his face light up as Joe stepped into the building. Nicky skated over to the opening in the ice where he could step out, the one closest to the door. He quickly told his coach that it was okay, that he knew Joe. And Joe met Nicky at the entrance to the ice, looking over his shoulder at the two women behind him. But Nicky’s world narrowed down to the man in front of him, who was wearing a green sweater that made him look so good. How was it legal to look that good?

“Didn’t mean to disturb anything,” Joe said with a sheepish laugh.

“No worries, I was taking a break anyway.” Nicky motioned for Andy and Quynh to come over, even as Andy was whispering something to the shorter woman. 

The two women made their way over, and Quynh was smiling widely, but Andy seemed to be shooting daggers at Joe. They were all standing close enough that even Nicky could sense the tension between them. 

To be continued...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i love all y'all sm - pls stay safe out there (i live in Cali and the wildfires are a concern.. please look out for yourselves!) . wear a mask and drink some water (not at the same time). thanks again, love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and everything else always makes my day!


End file.
